


Maybe One More Day, Maybe Forever

by hazelNuts



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alive Amberle, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amberle Is Not a Tree, Canon Universe, F/F, POV Eretria, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: Wil and Amberle have a surprise for Eretria. And even though Eretria doesn't usually like surprises, they assure she'll love this one. Well, she'll just have to see for herself.Wil and Amberle have been acting strange. Eretria’s found them whispering conspiratorially—heads together and shutting out everyone else—more than once. It stings, just a little. After everything they’ve been through together, she thought there would be no more secrets between them. She thought Wil was her friend, and Amberle her… something.She’s thought of asking Ander what’s going on, but while the new Elven king might have warmed up to her a little after helping save the Ellcrys, he’s not exactly a fan. Eretria is pretty sure the only reason she’s been allowed to stay at the palace for so long is because of Amberle.





	Maybe One More Day, Maybe Forever

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Wil and Amberle have been acting strange. Eretria’s found them whispering conspiratorially—heads together and shutting out everyone else—more than once. It stings, just a little. After everything they’ve been through together, she thought there would be no more secrets between them. She thought Wil was her friend, and Amberle her… something.

She’s thought of asking Ander what’s going on, but while the new Elven king might have warmed up to her a little after helping save the Ellcrys, he’s not exactly a fan. Eretria is pretty sure the only reason she’s been allowed to stay at the palace for so long is because of Amberle.

It’s been almost six weeks since they saved that old tree. Eretria’s expectations for what would happen after that little adventure were very different from what actually happened. She’d expected to be handed her money and shown the door, but Amberle asked her to stay, and when Wil added his plea to the princess’, Ander didn’t have much of a choice other than to have her shown to one of the guestrooms. No one has asked her yet when she’ll be leaving, and Eretria isn’t going to be the one to remind anyone that she doesn’t really belong here, in this palace, a Human Rover amongst Elven royalty.

She’s leaning on the windowsill of Amberle’s bedroom, looking out over the world. She spent the night here, like she does most nights. The guestroom they put her in is too small and too far away from Amberle’s and Wil’s rooms.

Arms encircle her waist, and she briefly closes her eyes as Amberle’s warm body presses against hers.

‘Good morning,’ Amberle says, followed by a kiss to Eretria’s temple. ‘Sleep well?’

‘You snore,’ Eretria deadpans.

‘I do not!’

Eretria turns and rests her arms on Amberle’s shoulders, locking her fingers behind Amberle’s neck. Raising her eyebrows and barely keeping the grin off her face, she says, ‘You sound like an angry Troll.’

The flush on Amberle’s cheek and her shocked, wide eyes are the cutest thing Eretria has ever seen.

‘Take it back or you won’t get your surprise,’ Amberle warns her.

‘I don’t like surprises.’

‘You’ll like this one. Trust me.’

The expression on Amberle’s face is so excited and hopeful that it takes less than a second for Eretria to cave. ‘Fine. You don’t sound like an angry Troll, it’s more like a purring cat. A giant–’

Amberle huffs out a laugh and presses their lips together to cut Eretria off. Eretria hums and sighs, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. She cups Amberle’s cheeks, caressing the smooth, warm skin with her thumbs. When Amberle pulls back, Eretria lets her dissatisfaction known with a quick nip at Amberle’s lip.

‘Get dressed and I’ll get Wil,’ Amberle says, removing her arms from around Eretria. She presses a quick parting kiss to Eretria’s cheek, then runs out of the room before Eretria can point out that Amberle is barely dressed herself.

‘Did Amberle just run past me still wearing her night-clothes?’ Catania asks from the door, looking disapprovingly in the direction Amberle ran. The blonde looks immaculate as always. Eretria has no idea how she does it this early in the morning.

‘Yeah. She’s getting Wil.’

‘Oh! They’re giving you your surprise?’ Catania’s face clears and she looks almost as excited as Amberle..

‘Does everyone now about this surprise?’ Eretria asks, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance. It used to be that _she_ was the one who knew everything, while everyone else was in the dark.

Catania simply smiles and shrugs her shoulders.

~

When Wil and Amberle come back they blindfold Eretria without ceremony, but with a lot of giggles. She could put up a fight, and she knows she’d probably win. A small part of her is telling her to _fight! run!_ , she’s going into a situation where she has no idea what to suspect, after all. Her heart is pounding and her mind is racing, but she’s not scared. She’s been infected with Wil and Amberle’s excitement. Her fingers are shaking with anticipation, not fear.

Amberle places one hand on the small of Eretria’s back, and holds Eretria’s arm with the other. Wil’s footsteps are in front of them as they make their way through the palace. Eretria tries to keep up with where they are, but when they go through a door, down a flight of stairs, and then through another door, none of which she remembers existing, she’s completely lost. The world gets more quiet; they’ve left the bustle of the palace behind and above them. It’s getting colder, too.

‘Okay, we’re here,’ Amberle says.

Eretria moves to pull the blindfold off, but Amberle stops her.

‘Not yet.’

There’s the sound of a heavy lock turning, followed by the creaking of unoiled hinges and the scrape of wood on stone. Wil’s groan echoes through the empty hallway.

‘Now you can take the blindfold off.’

Eretria blinks to let her eyes adjust to the light, then looks past Wil into the room beyond him. It looks like an old storage space, furniture, rugs, vases, all stacked up in neat and messy piles, or shoved into a corner.

‘I don’t get it,’ Eretria says. She looks from Amberle to Wil for answers.

‘I talked to my uncle,’ Amberle says. She takes Eretria’s hands in her own and squeezes them. Her eyes sparkle. ‘He has agreed that you will no longer be a guest, but a permanent resident.’

‘What?’ Eretria asks. She can’t believe what she’s hearing. For weeks she’s been expecting a pounding on her door, guards on the other side to escort her back into her old life. She’s never even really unpacked, because she never really thought she’d be allowed to stay.

‘You can stay. If you want.’

Eretria turns to Wil for confirmation. He nods, his smile almost as bright as Amberle.

‘I… I don’t know what to say,’ Eretria whispers.

‘Say you’ll stay,’ Amberle suggests. ‘And maybe whether you want your own room or share mine?’

‘My own,’ Eretria says without thinking.

Amberle’s face falls a little, but she quickly puts her smile back into place. ‘Because I snore like an angry Troll?’

Wil snorts and Eretria exchanges grins with him. They both know it’s true. It’s amazing the sounds that come out of such a dainty looking person.

‘It’s not,’ Eretria says, and she shakes her head. ‘I’ve never had my own room before.’

‘Well, then we should probably find you some furniture,’ Amberle says, pulling Eretria into the room filled with potential.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
